


The Truth Can Hurt

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Bite marks, Blood and Torture, Blossom Maple Syrup, Boys in Chains, Chains, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Charles Smith in Season 1, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones Friendship, Cheryl Blossom Good Friend, Clifford Blossom is an asshole, Crying Jughead Jones, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hal Cooper Bashing, Hal Cooper Being an Asshole, Hal Cooper Has Issues, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Eating Ass, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sad Cheryl Blossom, Sexual Torture, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Symbol Branding, The Black Hood, The Black Hood in Season 1, Torture, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, maple syrup, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: FP never went to jail or been found out that he had anything to do with Jason Blossom or hiding the Blossom boy’s body. But Jughead Is still way too deep Into finding everything that happened to Jason and who did It and ends up kidnapped by Clifford Blossom. To punish Jughead more Clifford also kidnaps Betty. FP and Alice work together with The Serpents to try to find and rescue them not only forcing Falice to give Into their feelings for each other but forcing Alice to give Into the fact she’s proud of being a Serpent and divorce Hal. All of Alice’s actions cause The Black Hood to appear early and puts FP’s life on the line.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones, Cliff Blossom/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 9





	The Truth Can Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Starts when FP drops Jughead and Betty off at prom.
> 
> Note 2: The Serpents start going to Riverdale High earlier too.

Jughead looked at his dad then Betty

Jughead: Betty, can you give me a minute?

Betty: Sure, I’ll see you Inside

She kissed his cheek and went Inside. Jughead went back Inside his dad’s truck.

FP: What’s up?

Jughead: I been thinking, I could come back home. I want to come back home.

FP: Oh Juggie, you know how much I love you, right? I love you so much.(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: I love you too dad. So, Is that a yes?

FP breathed happily as he pulled his boy tight Into his arms.

FP: Of course It’s a yes boy

He kissed his forehead

FP: Go have fun. I’ll see you at home.

Jughead left the truck and went Inside the school and Into the gym as FP drove off.

Betty: Hey, what’s going on?

Jughead: I’m moving back home with my dad

Betty: I’m so happy for you Jug

The whole night of prom all Jughead could think about was how It was going to be good for him and his dad to be together again. In fact, he was happy once prom was over so he could spend his first night home again. Betty decided to walk Jughead home. But they never made It. All of a sudden two bags were put over their heads and they were thrown Into a car trunk. When they woke up at 6AM they were In a warehouse. Betty was chained to a chair. But Jughead standing; arms above his head from chains In the ceiling. Clifford Blossom walked Into the room.

Clifford: You should have stayed out of It Jughead Jones.

Jughead: Stay out of what?! What do you want?!

Clifford: I’m the one who killed my son

Betty: What?! Why?!

Clifford: The details aren’t Important. But Mr. Jones, you’re In too deep and you have to be stopped. You have to be punished. 

Jughead thrashed violently as Clifford pulled Jughead’s pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Betty: What are you doing to him?! Stop?!

Clifford: I’m not doing anything to him my dear. I’m In the mood for breakfast. I’m drinking some milk.

He took out a bottle of Blossom Syrup

Clifford: Plus, you need milk to make pancakes 

Jughead whimpered as Clifford put syrup on his right hand and rubbed It onto Jughead’s cock. Jughead lets out a shuddering sob as Clifford kneeled to take the head of Jughead’s cock In his mouth. Clifford’s rhythm was rough and wet. Jughead jerked when he felt a finger pressing Into him. He tensed as Clifford pushed deeper, teasing him open as he continued to work Jughead’s cock with his mouth. Jughead whimpered as Clifford slipped another finger Inside of him. The sensation was too much, and before Jughead knew It he was cumming, hips twitching frantically. Clifford kept sucking him off, fucking him roughly with his fingers even as Jughead’s orgasm faded. He's clenching around Clifford’s fingers, body twitching helplessly. 

Betty: Leave him alone!(Screamed)

Jughead cums with a sob, clamping down on Clifford’s fingers, and cumming almost dry In Clifford’s hand.

Clifford: Such good breakfast. Now, for the other end.(Smirked)

Jughead: Fuck off!(Sobbed)

Clifford rubbed more syrup on his hands and rubbed It all over Jughead’s ass cheeks. He started licking and sucking on Jughead’s ass cheeks. After an hour Clifford’s mouth moved to the crack. Jughead let out a whimper of fear as Clifford’s face buried In between Jughead’s crack, tongue stabbing deep Into Jughead’s hole. Clifford's tongue swirled, flicked, and sucked at Jughead’s quivering hole, drinking down his juices. Jughead trembled In fright as his hole was devoured.

Betty: Please, please leave us alone!(Cried)

Clifford laves his tongue over Jughead’s hole In broad stripes until the skin Is dripping with spit; he spears his tongue Into a point and pushes Inside slowly. Jughead tries to block everything out: the sounds, sensations, all of It. The sloppy smack of Clifford eating him out. But can’t help a cry when Clifford curls his lips around Jughead’s hole and sucks. Jughead wants to break down and cry. After five hours Clifford pulled his mouth off.

Clifford: Thanks for the breakfast boy(Smirked)

Meanwhile FP was worried Jughead had changed his mind about living with him. But then there was a loud knock on the door.

FP: Jug?(Opened the door)

But It was Alice Cooper

Alice: Where’s my daughter FP? She never came home after the dance.

FP: Join the club Alice. My boy said he was finally ready to live with me again. Yet I haven’t seen him since I dropped him off last night.

Alice: This Is so typical. My daughter Is gone and so Is your beanie wearing kid.

FP: Well, we could stand here Insulting each other’s kids. Or we could do the smart thing and work together to find and get our kids back. Wherever they are. 

Alice: Fine

FP: Good, and The Serpents are helping

Alice sighed

Alice: Fine

She walked In and sat at the kitchen table

Alice: Let’s back track about what we know about are kids already. Is there anything Jughead shared with you that might put him In danger?

FP thought for a minute then his face filled with worry

FP: He’s working on a story about what happened to Jason Blossom. Whoever did kill Jason might want to silence Jughead before he gets too far.

Alice: It wouldn’t be a bad Idea to question the Blossoms. Starting with Cheryl who was also at the dance last night.

FP: And how are we going to do that? From what I hear The Blossom’s hate your family. Even though The Blossoms and Coopers are family.

Alice: I’m still working on that part. But I believe Cheryl and Betty get along good enough that she can be reasoned with. Same with Cheryl and Jughead. Now that you brought It up I have to ask, what could you possibly complain about with my daughter?

FP huffed

FP: Honestly? Back In high school a Smith girl broke a Jones boy’s heart and left him for an disgusting asshole named Hal Cooper. That same girl then broke her ties with The Serpents and started Insulting them and putting them down all the time. Including now. Why shouldn’t I believe your daughter Is going to do the same thing to my son?

Alice tried to think of a way to respond. But she couldn’t say anything that would prove FP wrong. FP sighed.

FP: Let’s just go to the school. Tell them you need to speak to your niece, that It’s an emergency. 

Alice nodded and they took her car. Meanwhile Cheryl was eating lunch In the cafeteria when the speaker turned on.

Mr. Weatherbee’s voice: Cheryl Blossom to the principal’s office please. Cheryl Blossom to the principal’s office. 

Cheryl: Great(Groaned)

Cheryl walked out of the cafeteria and Into the office where Alice and FP were waiting.

Cheryl: What do you want Alice?

Alice: Cheryl, please come with us to the parking lot. We have something Important to discuss.

She reluctantly followed them

FP: Jughead, ever since what happened to your brother my son has been trying to find the truth. Who did It and why. Now, he and Betty hasn’t come home since last night. We have reasons to believe whoever did kill your brother took Jughead because he’s getting to close to the truth and took Betty along with him. We figured the best way to catch a Blossom killer Is to get help from a Blossom.

Cheryl: Jughead tried to bring justice to my brother. If the bastard who killed my brother truly has Jughead and Betty I’ll help.

FP: Do you think anyone In your family could have killed your brother?

Cheryl: What are you saying Mr. Jones?

FP: I’m saying I knew your dad long before you did. And he Is capable of doing very horrible things. Is there any place your dad would use If he didn’t want to be caught doing something?

Cheryl: I’m not sure. I know there are three abandoned warehouses In Riverdale. My dad tried to buy them for our maple business. But Governor Doley wouldn’t let him.

FP: Then we’ll start there

Meanwhile at the warehouse

Clifford: You know Betty, I actually don’t care about you at all. All my focus Is on Jughead. I just took you as part of Jughead’s punishment. One of his punishments Is watching you die and not being able to do anything about It.

He took a pair of scissors out

Jughead: No! No stop! Get away from her!(Screamed)

But right before his eyes Clifford shoved the scissors through the top of her head killing her Immediately. Jughead screamed In frustration. 

Clifford: I think It’s time you get some milk too, huh boy?

Jughead: No! No leave me alone!(Sobbed)

Clifford lifted Jughead’s legs and placed them around his waist. Jughead tried to struggle but It was futile. Clifford placed his cock against him and shoved Inside of him with one large push. Clifford started thrusting hard and fast; beginning the process of milking Jughead’s prostate causing Jughead to whimper.

Clifford: Yes! So good! Enjoy my milk boy! Take It!

Jughead: Please don’t(Whimpered)

Clifford: Going to fill you up Jughead. So full.

Jughead’s tight little hole clenches down greedily when Clifford bumps up against the Jughead’s prostate. Jughead starts to buck and whimper, getting tighter and tighter as his orgasm approaches. Clifford grins wickedly at the fear In Jughead’s eyes. Clifford continues thrusting, pressing In as far as he can go. Clifford’s mouth moves over Jughead’s chest and licks at Jughead’s nipples. 

Clifford: You make such pretty noises 

Jughead thrashes, wailing as Clifford licked Jughead’s lips.

Jughead: Ah, ahhh, ungh, s-sto-stop please(Whines as tears fill his eyes)

Clifford cums with a long moan. Jughead’s rim leaks as Clifford continues to fill him. Jughead cried out, his back arching as Clifford’s thrusts became deeper. Jughead doesn't stop shaking and whining, even after Clifford has cummed In him two more times, his cock a soft and wet mess on his belly, his thighs streaked In Clifford’s fluids as It trickles out of his sloppy hole. His eyes are bleary with tears. After five more hours Clifford pulled out causing Jughead to sob out as cum flowed out of him and onto the floor. Meanwhile FP, Alice, Cheryl, and The Serpents were In their first warehouse looking everywhere but could not find Jughead and Betty anywhere. 

Sweet Pea: They’re not here boss

FP looked at Alice and could tell she was thinking hard about something.

FP: What’s going on Alice?

Alice: Doing all of this with you and The Serpents makes me think of the good old days together. 

Tears started to fill her eyes

Alice: Look FP, you were right. I deserved what you said this morning. I am so sorry about everything. I truly am. If you have me, I would like you and I to be together again. If you have me, I would like to rejoin The Serpents and be The Serpent Queen. You were right, Hal Is pathetic and I don’t know why I put myself through being with him of all these years. Please FP, give me a second chance.

FP thought about It then sighed and kissed Alice’s forehead

FP: Last chance Alice Smith

Alice: You should also know, I had your baby after high school. Hal made me give him up for adoption. When we find our children I’d like to find that child as well.

FP: Good Idea. What’s his name?

Alice: Charles

Fangs: If you’re really are ready to be our queen, we’ll be there when you divorce your husband. Just In case things would turn ugly without us. Boss, we should split up just In case. Some of The Serpents go with you two and Cheryl. The others cover the other warehouse. 

Meanwhile Jughead screamed In pain as Clifford put the scissors right through his right wrist. Lots of blood tricked down his arm, the right side of his body, and onto the floor. 

Clifford: I feel no loss with my son’s death. But I know your dad. He might go back to drinking himself to death when you’re gone.

Jughead: Damn you, you fucker!(Whimpered weakly)

He punched him In the right cheek giving Jughead a big bruise. Before Clifford knew what was happening someone put a rope around his neck and was trying to chock him to death. The chains were taken off of Jughead and he fell hard to the floor. He landed on the scissors In his right wrist causing him to cry out In pain and become extremely dizzy. His vision blurred and he had no Idea who was there or what was going on. All he heard was a women crying and a man calling someone’s name. 

FP: He’s losing a lot blood!

Toni: I know he’s In pain FP. But you should let the doctors take the scissors out. Don’t do It yourself.

Cheryl: You get Jughead to the hospital. I’ll stay here with Alice and call the police. I’ll tell him about my dad and everything he did.

FP: Hang on baby, hang on. You’re going to be just fine.(Put Jughead’s boxers and pants back on him)

FP scooped Jughead up Into his arms. Soon Jughead could hear voices all around him and felt a sharpe throbbing pain as he felt something slid out of his right wrist. He could feel something sliding Into his right wrist over and over again then he felt something wrapped around his right wrist. He could feel something cool and wet get laid on his forehead as something else wet and cool kept sliding on parts of the right side of his body. His vision went from a blur to total blackness as he was put under by some kind of Injection. Soon Alice walked Into Jughead’s room.

Alice: How Is he?

FP: Dizzy, and weak. I’m so sorry about Betty Alice. 

Alice: Once…. Once I get Hal out you’re going to move In right? Get you and Jughead out of that trailer. Plus I was hoping all three of us could live together and be a family. Plus Charles, If we ever find him.

FP: Jughead and I would love that, very much. It’s going to be hard for him to live In his ex-girlfriend’s house. But this we’ll be good for all of us.

Alice: Jughead could always take Polly’s old room. Charles can take Betty’s Instead.

FP: I don’t want to rush you. But It be nice If he could move In right away after he recovers.

Alice: Then I’ll take The Serpents and we’ll get Hal the hell out right away.

She walked out and Into the lobby where The Serpents were waiting.

Hog Eye: A lot of The Serpents are by your house but not In sight. Go there and deal with Hal. They’ll jump In If things start getting out of hand.

Alice left

Tall Boy: Why are we letting that bitch back In?!

Hog Eye: Our king Is giving her a second chance. Now take It easy and give your support Tall Boy before FP kicks you out of the gang!

Meanwhile Alice walked Into her house

Hal: Did you find her?

Alice: I found her at a warehouse. Clifford Blossom killed her.

Hal: What?! I’ll kill him!

Alice: Before you do Hal. I know this Is bad timing, but we have things to discuss.

Hal: Like what Alice?

Alice: That baby you had me give up. FP Is the father.

Hal almost stumbled back

Hal: And let me guess, you want to get back together with him?

He seized her shoulders hard and started yelling In her face.

Hal: You want to be a Serpent again! You want you, FP, and that beanie wearing loser son of his to be one big happy family!

Alice: I know Hal, I should have said something a long time ago. I love FP, I always have. I been lying to myself for years. Telling myself The Serpents are bad. Telling myself I didn’t love FP anymore or support Betty dating Jughead-

Hal: The Serpents are trash! Is that what you want to be?! You want to be trash again?!

Tears fell from Alice’s eyes

Alice: They are not trash-

Hal: Yes they are! Maybe Betty dying Is what she needed to get away from Jughead and FP! And now, I think It’s time you do the same!

But soon The Serpents busted Inside holding pocket knives.

Joaquin: You’re the only thing that’s trash! You always has been! You will not lay a finger on our Serpent Queen! Now, leave this house and never come back! Never come near Alice, FP, Jughead, or any Serpent ever again!

Hal huffed angrily. He packed his stuff as he was watched like a hawk then left.

Fangs: We’ll stick around today. In case he comes back.

Meanwhile Jughead slowly opened his eyes. He still felt weak and dizzy. But his sight was back to normal. He saw his dad sitting In a chair next to the bed. He had his head on the bed and was asleep. Jughead gently touched FP’s head.

Jughead: Daddy?

FP jumped awake

FP: Hey, hey kiddo. How are you feeling?

Jughead: I’m still so dizzy

FP: I know baby. I know. You’ll rest here and go home In the morning. Go back to sleep. I’m right here.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead closed his eyes as FP gently kissed his forehead. FP’s cell rang.

FP: Hello?

Alice: It’s Alice, he’s gone

FP: Good, did he hurt you?

Alice: He would have If It wasn’t for The Serpents. That’s why they’re staying here all day today.

FP: I’m glad to hear that. But I’m going to send some to grab all of my and Jughead’s stuff and move It Into the house. I want everything ready when Jughead’s moves In tomorrow morning.

Alice: Agreed. Take care of him FP. I’ll see you tomorrow. 

She hung up. There was a knock on the door. FP looked up and saw Sheriff Keller standing In the doorway.

Sheriff Keller: Good thing you told the doctors what happened. Now I can take the scissors for evidence. But after checking out the scene, seeing Betty Cooper, and talking to Alice Cooper and Cheryl Blossom I believe them. Whoever knocked out Clifford Blossom knocked him out enough to make him pass out not kill him. We have him locked up at the sheriff’s station. But I still need to get you and your son’s side of the story. Jughead’s can wait. For now, I just need yours.

FP: Ever since what happened to Jason Blossom my son has been writing about him. Truthfully, he has also been Investigating and trying to find the truth. It seems obvious whoever killed Jason didn’t like that and wanted to silent my boy.

Sheriff Keller: That does make. I’ll wait to talk to Jughead tomorrow afternoon at Betty’s funeral. How’s he holding up?

FP put his hand on Jughead’s head

FP: He’s so dizzy and weak. He’s lost a lot of blood.

Sheriff Keller: I know It means very little to you Mr. Jones. But I’m sorry I ever thought Jughead had something to do with Jason’s death. I’m sorry I had him arrested that day. And I’m sorry to say, If Fred Andrews never showed up I would have kept Jughead there overnight. Maybe even the whole week.

FP sighed

FP: With how deep my boy was In with finding out the truth I can see how that can be mistaken for being Involved In the crime. It’s okay Tom.

Sheriff Keller: I’ll see you two at the funeral tomorrow. I hope he feels better.

He left. Rest was all Jughead needed. In the morning he woke up fully awake and feeling better.

Jughead: Dad?

FP: Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?

Jughead smiled

Jughead: Better

FP kissed his forehead

FP: Good. Let’s go home.

They got Into Hog Eye’s car then Hog Eye dropped them off at their new home. Jughead looked confused as Hog Eye took off.

Jughead: Um… Dad?

FP: This Is where we live now Jug. I’ll explain why. But thanks to The Serpents our stuff Is already Inside. Polly’s room Is now your room.

They walked Inside

Alice: Glad you two are finally here. How are you feeling Jughead?

Jughead: Better. Please tell me what’s going on.

Alice: Your dad and I use to date In high school. He and I even had a son together- 

Jughead: I…. I have a brother?

Alice: Yes you do

FP: We both decided we couldn’t hide our feelings anymore and that the three of us should have always been family. Plus Charles, If we find him. I’m sorry Betty won’t be a part of that. But now you and I don’t have to live In a trailer. You get a room Instead of living In a living room. And we get to see Archie and Fred all the time.

Alice: Let’s get you some breakfast Jughead. Let’s go to Pops.

FP: That’s actually perfect. I need to get a job and was thinking of talking to Pop about It.

Once at Pops as Alice and Jughead settled In a booth FP talked to Pop.

Jughead: When…. When do we start looking for my brother?

Alice: Oh Jughead, you’re trembling

She grabbed his hand and squeezed It

Alice: I know this Is all scary and new for you. I know after what happened yesterday that all this makes you feel like you’re at the end of a cliff. But all of this, all of this will be good for us all. Everything will okay Jughead, you’ll see.

Jughead: Thank you for not giving me Betty’s old room. I couldn’t deal with that.

Alice: Oh honey, of course. But you still want to keep some of her stuff, don’t you?

Jughead: What about you?

Alice: You and I we’ll divide the stuff between us

FP walked over and sat down next to Jughead

FP: I got the job. I start tomorrow morning. Speaking of tomorrow morning, tomorrow you go back to school.

Jughead: Did you two tell Archie and Mr. Andrews that we’re their neighbor's yet?

FP: Not yet. We’ll tell them when we get home.

But when the bell rang Alice looked up

Alice: Maybe not, turn around

FP and Jughead saw Archie and Fred walk over to them.

Fred: Well, this Is a surprise 

FP: You two might want to sit down. We have an even bigger surprise for you.

As soon as the Andrews sat down In the booth behind Alice FP and Alice explained everything again. Including the part where Jughead got kidnapped and tortured by Clifford Blossom and that Clifford killed Betty. Both Archie and Fred had tears In their eyes. Both sad and happy. They tried to think of something to say but couldn’t.

Alice: I’m sadden by the way this all happened. But I’m happy that It did happen.

Archie: Jug, I’m happy we’re going to be neighbors. I just wish Betty was still my neighbor too.

Jughead: I know. I wish Betty was here to be a part of the new Jones/Cooper family. The funeral Is this afternoon.

Fred: We’ll be there

After the five of them ate and talked they went back home. That afternoon as soon as the funeral was done Sheriff Keller walked over to Jughead.

Sheriff Keller: How are you feeling Jughead?

Jughead: Better

Sheriff Keller: I know this Is a bad time. But I need to know exactly what Clifford Blossom did to you and why he took you. I already know you were writing a story about Jason Blossom and trying to Investigate what happened to him. Thanks to the testing I already know he stabbed you with those scissors. And I can see the bruise. Is there anything else I need to know?

Jughead: He… He… He R-Raped me. And made me watch him kill Betty.(Shuddered)

Sheriff Keller: I’m so sorry kid. That man will be locked up for a long time.

As he walked away Cheryl walked over

Cheryl: Jughead, you tried to bring my brother’s killer to justice. In return you suffered. You suffered pain, watching your girlfriend get murdered, and being taken advantage of In the worse way. There’s nothing I could ever do to pay you back for taking pain to take my pain away. But here’s a start.

She took off her spider pin

Cheryl: Take It. It will sell for a lot of money. Enough to keep you In S t-shirt’s and Pops food for years.

She walked away. FP put his hand on Jughead’s right shoulder.

FP: Come on kid, let’s go home 

In the morning Jughead woke up; so not ready for his first day of school without Betty. And sadly he was only a freshman; so It wouldn’t be the last. After getting ready he wiped a tear as he went downstairs. He saw his dad and Alice sitting at the table with worried expressions as they read two letters.

Jughead: What’s wrong?

FP: It seems we now have two serial killers In Riverdale. One with hate for The Serpents and one with hate for Northsiders. But they made It very clear In these letters whose on the top of their kill list.

They showed Jughead the letters. One said “I’m called The Black Hood. My killing won’t stop until every Serpent Is gone. Starting with The Serpent King then his family.” The other letter said “I’m called The Red Hood. My killing won’t stop until everyone who has ever betrayed or hurt and Insulted The Serpents In any way Is gone. Starting with Alice Cooper. If any Serpent tries to protect her they’re as good as dead too.”

Jughead: So we know one Is a Northsider and one Is a Serpent. 

FP: Yes. And this Is definitely not a coincidence. I got a call from Hog Eye last night after you went to bed. He’s been told that starting today Southside High has been shut down and the students are being transferred to other schools. Including Riverdale High.

Jughead: Wow, that’s perfect timing. For both killers.

Alice: Yes. And with both killers agendas we need to wait on finding Charles. I’m not bringing him here just to be targeted by crazy men In hoods.

FP: Allie honey, bringing him here Is what’s going to save him. It’s better to have him where we can watch over him. For all we know either killer might already know where Charles Is. For all we know he’s already In danger.

Alice sighed

Alice: You’re right. I’ll start looking after work. I wish you could go with me but-

FP: But Jughead Is also a target and I should come home right after work. And you should bring some of The Serpents with you In case either Hood decides to follow you. Come on boy, I’ll drop you off at school on the way to work.

Soon FP pulled up to the school to see Serpent teenagers already walking Into the school. FP pulled Jughead Into a tight hug.

FP: I know It’s going to be hard not seeing Betty at school. But now you won’t be the only Serpent at the school. Things will get better Juggie. 

He pulled away so he was looking deep Into his baby boy’s eyes.

FP: Starting today If I’m not home before you’re I want you locking all doors and windows. If It’s the other way I’ll do the same. Okay?

Jughead: Okay

FP: Go on(Rubbed Jughead’s left cheek)

Jughead got out and entered the building. He saw Cheryl helping The Serpents with their schedules and other things. He saw Kevin Keller making out with a Serpent named Fangs Fogarty. Jughead knew this will be good for both The Serpents and Northsiders. Even If The Serpents being here had something to do with The Black Hood. Even If one of these Serpents might be The Red Hood. Jughead entered the bathroom to see Archie crying by one of the sink.

Jughead: Archie, what’s wrong?

Archie: You didn’t hear? The Red Hood killed Miss Grundy last night.

Jughead: I’m sorry man

The bell rang

Jughead: Come on, let’s get to class

Archie wiped his tears and followed Jughead. The first agonizing class without Betty was history. Everyone had to write a family history report. Jughead didn’t know what he would do with that kind of assignment. Good thing they had the option to not do their own family. Maybe a friend will let him do one of their family members. After class Jughead went to get a drink at the fountain as Cheryl made out with a Serpent named Toni Topaz but the water went off In his face. The water continued to flow onto the floor as Reggie and some of the jocks laughed at him.

Reggie: I guess Serpents don’t like getting wet 

The janitor quickly ran over to fix the fountain as Cheryl and Toni ran over to Jughead.

Toni: You okay Jones?

Jughead: Yeah, I’m okay. How-

Toni: How do The Serpents know your name? Come on, you’re the son of FP Jones, The Serpent King. You’re famous among The Serpents. Plus, I played a part In rescuing you. I’m Toni Topaz. Cheryl told me about the report your class has to do. If you need a topic, you could do my grandfather. He’s the oldest living Serpent.

Jughead: Thanks Toni, you’re a life savor

Toni: Also, If you’re looking for a new story to write, someone cut off and stole the General Pickens statue’s head this morning.

Cheryl: Two bigoted killers and a statue thief? Seriously?

Jughead: Welcome to Riverdale Cheryl

Later Alice went to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy and found out Charles Is living In Centerville. Meanwhile Jughead locked the doors and the downstairs windows. Just as he was making his way upstairs he heard the window break In Betty’s old room. He ran In to see The Black Hood standing In there holding an axe. Jughead quickly pulled his pocket knife out.

Jughead: I’m not going down without a fight you fuck! You leave my family alone!

The Black Hood kept swinging at Jughead but kept missing.

FP: Hey Jug, I would have been home sooner but-

He saw The Black Hood

Jughead: Dad! Get out of here! Get help!(Yelled desperately)

The Black Hood pushed FP out the door hard then slammed the door and locked It. FP quickly ran outside to see Fred just got home with Archie.

FP: Fred! The Black Hood has Jughead locked Inside! Call the police!

Fred and Archie rushed Inside. Jughead cried out In pain as the axe cut him In the right shoulder. He gasped as The Black Hood seized his throat hard chocking him. But with a kick Jughead sent them both out the broken window making them land on the ground hard. Just as The Black Hood raised his axe FP jumped on him so FP was also gripping the axe.

FP: Don’t fuckin touch him! It’s me you want! Leave my boy alone!(Screamed)

Soon the cops and an ambulance pulled In lights blazing.

Sheriff Keller: Whoever you are, stop!

The Black Hood cried out as Sheriff Keller shot his right leg. FP got the axe away and scrambled away as Sheriff Keller handcuffed The Black Hood. Sheriff Keller forced The Black Hood to stand and FP ripped the hood off.

FP: Hal Cooper! I should have known!

Soon Sweet Pea’s car and a car behind him pulled In and he, Fangs, Alice, and a young blond man walked over. Hal looked furiously at Jughead.

Hal: You got my daughter killed Jones! You got her killed and you know It! You deserve to die! You deserve to suffer!

Hal was put In a cop car and taken away as FP helped Jughead to his feet.

Alice: I should have known It was Hal the whole time. Are you two okay?

FP: I think so

Fangs: Um FP(Pointed at Jughead’s shoulder)

FP saw Jughead’s wound

Alice: Nothing a first aid kit can’t help

Alice: Come on honey(Led Jughead away)

Sheriff Keller: FP, you and I are going In too. So I can ask what happened and look Inside.

The blond guy: I’m coming In too

Sheriff Keller: Young man, why do you need to come In?

The blond guy: Besides the fact that I am an FBI agent. This Is my home now. I’m FP and Alice’s son.

FP gasped

FP: Charles?!

Charles: Yes dad, It’s me

FP pulled him Into a hug

FP: You’re definitely coming In. Welcome home son.

The three guys went In to see Alice taking care of Jughead’s wound.

Jughead: Mom, Is that my brother?

Alice: Yes It Is honey

Jughead: I should warn you, your window Is broken. That’s how Hal got In.

Sheriff Keller: How did he get up to the window?

Alice: There’s a ladder attached to that part of the house.

Jughead: I heard the glass breaking when I got home. I saw him In Betty’s old room.

Sheriff Keller: And you got that wound from Hal’s axe?

Jughead: Yes

FP: I walked In to see Jughead and Hal. Before I could do anything he pushed me out of the room and locked the door. After I went outside Jughead and Hal fell out the broken window. Hal would have used the axe on Jughead again If I didn’t tackle him.

Sheriff Keller: This has nothing to do with The Black Hood. But I have to ask. So this Charles guy Is your and FP’s son?!

Alice: Yes. I was pregnant with him In high school. FP and I weren’t safe when we did It In high school.

Sheriff Keller: Well, If I may you, FP, and Jughead make a cute family. Congratulations on finding your other son. I’m sorry Betty couldn’t be part of all of this. But I’m glad Hal Is out of the picture. Truthfully, he has always been an asshole.

Alice: Yes, that he was

Sheriff Keller: Do you want me to send Fred over? I’m sure he could fix the window.

FP: That would be great Tom. Thank you. 

FP: And thanks for the compliments(Laughed) 

Sheriff Keller: Well, It’s the truth. Now The Red Hood Is left. Take care of yourselves.

He left and soon Fred and Archie walked In

Fred: Hey. Tom told me about the window. Of course I’ll fix the window right away. And I’ll do It for free.

FP: Thank you buddy. It’s actually my son’s room now so It’s his window. Fred Archie, meet mine and Alice’s other son Charles.

Fred: I guess you and Alice did more back In high school then I thought. 

FP: Charles, these are our neighbors and mine and Jughead’s best friends Fred Andrews and his son Archie.

Charles: Nice to meet you

Fred: I’ll go grab what I need and I’ll be right back. Guess I don’t need to grab a ladder.

He left

Charles: Mom has already explained everything. About Clifford Blossom and what happened to Jughead and Betty. The Black Hood and Red Hood. The Serpents. With me being an FBI agent maybe I can help the sheriff. The Red Hood Is after mom. I’d be perfect bait.

FP: We just got you back son. I’m not sure I want you anywhere near this Red Hood stuff.

Charles: But I’m an FBI agent dad. It’s part of my job.

FP sighed

FP: Fine. Just be careful, please Charles

Charles: I will dad

Soon they heard the noises of Fred working on the window.

FP: Come on Charles, I’ll help you move In

They went outside to Charles’s car

Alice: How does your wound feel honey?

Jughead: It stings(Hissed In pain)

Alice: Let’s give you some medicine and get you to bed. You rest. I’ll bring your supper to your room.

She helped him up the stairs and tucked him In his bed. After the food and medicine Jughead was out Immediately. In the morning Charles started working with Sheriff Keller right away. Concerned for Alice’s safety while she’s at The Register and not trusting some of The Serpents right now FP let some cops guard Alice and give her a ride to and from work. At school Jughead was putting stuff In his locker unaware that at the lockers on the other side Midge Klump was staring at him with love In her eyes. Suddenly she was snapped out of It by Kevin saying “What are you doing?!” loudly In her ear making her jump high.

Midge: Kevin you asshole! Don’t do that!(Smacked him In the right arm)

Kevin just laughed

Kevin: Are you In love with Jughead Jones?

Midge: Yes, I have been for a while now. And not just because he’s The Serpent Prince, son of The Serpent King. Although that does add an element of hotness. You know I been wanting to join The Serpents since middle school. Sadly with The Red Hood walking around The Serpents aren’t adding new members until The Red Hood Is caught.

Kevin: What about Moose? What about Betty? He just lost her and Is trying to get use to going to school without her.

Midge: Come on Kev. He’s one of the guys here who hate The Serpents and It’s not right. I feel bad about Betty. I feel bad for Jughead. But everyone finds new love sooner then they think. Plus come on, you and I both know I am Serpent and Serpent Princess/Queen material.

Kevin: Well, when you put It that way, It’s true. You really are a badass Midge and you have the Serpent looks.

They walked away unaware Moose heard the whole conversation. Everyone went for lunch In the cafeteria. Soon Moose walked over to Jughead’s table.

Jughead: Yes Moose?

Jughead and his friends gasped as Moose dumped milk all over Jughead’s head then walked away.

Jughead: Seriously?! What Is It with me getting stuff dumped on or sprayed Into my face this week?!

Archie: I’ll come with you Jug. Let’s get you cleaned up.

They left and went straight to the bathroom. Once out of the bathroom Toni and Cheryl walked over to Jughead. 

Toni: Jughead, I know your dad wants you coming straight home from school-

Jughead: With my mom being The Red Hood’s number one target, yes he does. With my mom being a target I might be too.

Toni: I understand. But you still need to start working on your history report. Which Is why my grandfather Is waiting for you In the student lounge.

As Jughead and Toni walked Into the student lounge Midge walked over to her locker. “Perfect timing” thought Cheryl. She walked over to Midge.

Cheryl: I’m here to help you Midge

Midge: Help me with what?

Cheryl: Don’t play coy Midge Klump. I overheard everything. Like you I am perfect for Serpent Princess/Queen. Like you I am perfect for being a Serpent period. But I am more Into girls. And trust me, the minute I can I am going to be a Serpent like my own hot bed warmer Toni Topaz. I know you have a thing for Jughead Jones. Luckily for you Jughead and I have been talking a lot more since his rescue. I owe him a lot and I plan on being In his debt until I’m no longer on this Earth. Making sure he has another bed warmer Is the least I can do for him. Obviously you can’t go on any dates after school with his dad trying to protect him. Can’t say I blame Mr. Jones. Especially with what happened with my dad. I’ll figure something out, hang In there.

She walked away. Meanwhile with Jughead and Toni’s grandfather.

Jughead: So General Pickens Is not a hero. He’s a murder of Innocent Serpent children.

Toni’s grandfather: That’s right boy, he’s did nothing but try to extinct our kind. Which Is why I don’t blame whoever decapitated that statue.

The bell rang

Jughead: This Is perfect. Thank you for coming. I have to get to Biology. 

He and Toni left. When school was done Jughead walked out to see Charles pull up In his car.

Charles: Hop In little brother, I’ll give you a ride home

Jughead got In and Charles took off

Charles: Hey, I have to ask as both a big brother and FBI agent. You don’t believe what that Black Hood guy said, right? You don’t blame yourself for my sister’s death, right?

Jughead sighed sadly

Jughead: Truthfully Charles, part of me does.

Soon they pulled up to their house and they got out of the car. Charles pulled him Into a hug.

Charles: It’s not your fault baby brother. Clifford Blossom killed his son and he killed Betty. It’s his fault.

He kissed Jughead’s forehead

Charles: Come on. Let’s get Inside and lock the doors and windows. Fred Andrews removed the ladder so no one can climb to my window ever again.

But when they walked up to the door there was a gift box on the steps. Charles grabbed It and put It on the dining room table. The two brothers locked up everything right away then went over to the table. Charles opened the box to see General Pickens head with red paint around the neck. On the head was a note taped that said “This will soon be you Alice Smith.”

Charles: I better get this to Sheriff Keller right away. Come with me so you’re not alone. I’ll text mom and dad.

They hopped back In the car with the box and took off. Soon they walked Into the sheriff’s station and put the box on Sheriff Keller’s desk.

Charles: We found General Pickens head sheriff. It was left on our door step. We just found It when I brought Jughead home from school.

Sheriff Keller: I’ll have to test both the head and box for finger prints. Other than yours and Jughead’s of course, before we fix the statue. Thank you boys.

Jughead: Sir, with all do respect. I talked to someone who lived when General Pickens was around and General Pickens slaughtered his family. Plus children and other Innocent Serpent lives.

Sheriff Keller: I’ll keep that In mind Jughead. But with certain laws we may still have to fix the statue.

By the time Jughead and Charles pulled up to their house It was dark out. They got out of the car.

Charles: You know, from what I hear about you, you would make a great detective. Maybe even a cop or FBI agent.

Jughead smiled and laughed

Jughead: Thanks bro

But before they could move someone knocked them out. When Jughead woke up he was only In his boxers and chained tightly to a springy bed frame. The chains went from shoulders to ankles. He saw The Red Hood holding a red hot poker with some kind of symbol on It.

The Red Hood: I hear you have been doing your research on The Serpents back In the day Jughead Jones. But I bet you didn’t know that back In the day before It was outlawed when a Serpent betrayed their own kind they weren’t just exiled. The Chinese symbol for betrayer was forever branded on their face. To live with the shame forever and for the whole world to see. God, I miss those days. Alice Smith has betrayed The Serpents for years and she must pay. You’re The Serpent Prince and your dad Is The Serpent King. You two should be on board with keeping her out of The Serpents! Yet you welcome her back In with open arms and make her not only The Serpent Queen but your mom and future wife! You two also deserve this mark!

Jughead: Who are you?!(Seethed)

The Red Hood took off their mask

Jughead: Tall Boy?! You little bitch!

Tall Boy walked over to him

Tall Boy: Time for you and your family to join a famous group boy. The Serpent Betrayers.

Jughead screamed In pain as Tall Boy pressed the 背叛 symbol to his right cheek. Meanwhile Charles woke up on the couch.

Charles: Jughead! Where’s Jughead?!(Quickly sat up)

FP gently forced Charles to lay back down

Alice: The Red Hood took him. This was taped to your back.(Took a letter out of her pants pocket)

The letter said “You think you’re so tough Alice Smith. You think you’re a Serpent Queen. But you’re weak and pathetic. You want to prove how tough you’re? You want to prove you’re meant to be Serpent Queen? Come face me. Come fight me and save your baby boy. You’ll end up like General Pickens soon betrayer. The Red Hood” Soon Charles’s cell phone rang.

Charles: Hello? Perfect timing Sheriff Keller. I’ll be there with FP and Alice.

He hung up

Charles: Before taking Jughead The Red Hood killed Moose Mason In Fox Forrest. I say we search that place head to toe for Jughead. 

Meanwhile with Jughead.

Jughead: You’re the only Serpent Betrayer! You should be marking yourself!

Tall Boy took out his pocket and started rubbing It on Jughead’s face without cutting him.

Tall Boy: I should make you a snake without fangs and without a tongue(Seethed)

Jughead spit In Tall Boy’s face. Tall Boy wiped the spit away angrily then slapped Jughead hard In the face hitting the agonizing symbol on his face. Meanwhile Charles, FP, and Alice ran over to Sheriff Keller and the other cops.

FP: The Red Hood took Jughead tonight. We need to search this forest top to bottom! 

Sheriff Keller: That empty house near the forest. I say we start there.

A cop handed Charles, FP, and Alice flashlights and everyone took off. But when they got to the abandoned house they saw Jughead who had chains wrapped around his body shoulders to ankles. But the chains were also now hanging Jughead from a tree In the front yard. He had deep bite marks all over his arms and legs. The blood from the marks was dripping covering his arms and legs. And with his arms up the blood was dripping onto both the right and left side of his body. He was screaming In pain. But that’s because The Red Hood was standing next to him and tazing him In the stomach. Sheriff Keller quickly shot The Red Hood to death. Jughead’s head dropped as he wheezed weakly.

FP: Jug!(Cried frantically) 

He scrambles In the leaves and runs faster than he has ever. FP can see blood falling on the ground under his boy. He examines the shackles and notices they are locked.

Alice: Here!

She pulled a bobby pin out of her jacket and handed It to FP. Ever since she lost Betty Alice never goes anywhere without bobby pins just like her daughter did. He wastes no time In picking the left cuff first. He normally Is swift at opening locks, but his hands won’t not stop shaking. Eventually he hears the clink of the lock releasing and holds his son up as the left binding falls away. He now just notices the symbol branded Into Jughead’s right cheek. He knew exactly what It was supposed to mean. Tears fall from his eyes. He sobs as he works on the other lock. Finally the lock clicks and FP shakes away the shackle and catches his baby boy as he falls. He quickly gets all the chains off of Jughead’s body then takes off his Serpent jacket and wraps Jughead tightly In.

FP: We need to get him to the hospital now!

FP cradles his son to his chest as he, Alice, and Charles rush to Charles’s car and they took off. Once In a hospital bed doctors started washing the bite marks, applying ointments, and bandaged them. Once the bite marks were taken care of they washed the blood off the rest of his body. Unfortunately, Jughead was stuck with the mark on his cheek. Two hours later Jughead groaned In pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw his dad sitting by the bed very worried cheeks still stained with tears.

FP: Juggie baby, what happened?(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead: Charles and I got home after talking to Sheriff Keller. Then everything went dark. Is mom okay?!

FP: She’s okay, and The Red Hood Is dead. I’ll get you something for the pain. Then you can sleep. We’ll talk more after you get the rest you need. Okay? 

Jughead nodded yes. FP leaves then comes back with pills and a glass of water. He gently put the pills In Jughead’s mouth then held the glass to Jughead’s lips.

FP: Drink baby

Jughead swallows with a wince. He coughs then his eyes flutter shut. When he woke up In the morning Alice was sitting next to the bed. She started running her fingers through his hair.

Alice: Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry about what you went through. Especially that symbol. That should have been me getting It not you! You should not be baring that shame! My shame!(Tears In her eyes) 

Jughead started sobbing hard

Jughead: Mom I-(Chocked out)

She gently kissed the symbol on his cheek

Alice: Let’s get you home with us where you belong

Jughead let out a sob as she gently picked him up Into her arms. Trying to be careful of where all the bites are on his arms and legs.

Alice: Shh, I got you Jug

The next day Jughead walked Into the school sobbing. Now for all the years of high school and the rest of his life all everyone Including himself would see when they looked at his face was this damn symbol. Cheryl ran over and pulled him Into a hug.

Cheryl: Jughead, I’m so sorry. Listen, I been planning on doing this for a while now. I know a beautiful special girl who Is majorly Into you. The Serpent Prince has been knocked down right now and needs a princess now more than ever.

Jughead: Cheryl look at me! Look at my face! No one wants me anymore!(Sobbed)

Cheryl: No Jug, listen to me! That symbol may be there forever but It’s on someone who doesn’t deserve It! So It lost It’s meaning! You need the best medicine this Earth has to offer, true love. Tell your dad after the new Serpent members’ ceremony you’re going on a date. Don’t worry, you’ll know soon enough who you’re going out with. She’s one of the new Serpent members. Come on. I’m getting you some snacks from the vending machine. 

After school all The Serpents went to their field and Archie Andrews, Kevin Keller, Cheryl Blossom, and Midge Klump were made Serpents. Soon Cheryl and Midge walked over to Jughead.

Cheryl: You two ready to go? Trust me Jones, you two have more In common then you know.

Midge: Come on Jones. I promise I’ll make you feel better.

Jughead sighed and decided to go with Cheryl’s Idea of helping him. He got In Midge’s car and they took off. By the time they got to where Midge was planning It was dark out.

Jughead: Sweetwater River(Smiled)

Midge: I love the wilderness. But I figured you had enough of Fox Forrest and Pickens Park.

Jughead laughed lightly

Jughead: You got that right. I’ll build the fire.

Once the fire was built and the blankets were put down they got comfortable. Although he was nervous and scared he forced himself to speak first. 

Jughead: So, I hear you also excel at story writing?

Midge: Yes, I love writing. And I been told I have a talent for It.

Jughead: Well, I believe It. You should show me your work.

Midge: Oh I will

Jughead: I can’t tell If that was a sexual joke or If you’re talking about your actually work.(Laughed)

Midge: Both(Smirked)

Jughead: I don’t know, you look so good In leather.

Midge: So do you Serpent Prince. But still, I’m In the mood for swimming. Come on.

They stripped to their undergarments and jumped In. They were splashing and laughing. But then Jughead noticed how good moonlight and Midge go together. 

Jughead: You…. You really are beautiful

She jumped on his lips and they kissed and played with each other’s tongues hungrily as Midge pushed Jughead’s boxers off with her feet and Jughead did the same to her underwear. They didn’t need the fire to keep each other warm. All they needed was her virgina bouncing on Jughead’s cock.


End file.
